On The Run
by The Black Candle
Summary: Noah and Dawn were supposed to be in season 5 but together they manage to escape the season and, well, Nawn! I suck at summaries, rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

** For all the people who have read my story Laundry Day I am so sorry but I'm done with that. I don't really care any more but I am going to start a couple new Nawn stories so there's that. If you guys want me to write any thing, it doesn't have to be Nawn but I will try. Unless it's a pairing that I hate. But here is my new story. I had this idea for a while and I'm finally going to write it. **

**Disclaimer- No I don't own Total Drama, I think that was obvious.**

**Noah's P.O.V**

Okay, so about two years after my last encounter with the Show-That-Must-Not-Be-Named I think I'll never have any way of going back to it again right? Wrong. I mean a million dollars might be nice but I never had any intention to go back to that death game. My contract expired anyway, and Chris is locked up, and no one would be stupid enough to go back to it willingly. Yet on Tuesday before summer I got this letter

Dear Noah Hayden,

Due to your surprising popularity on Total Drama you have been nominated as the original cast favorite. Because of this you have been ordered to participate in season 5, Total Drama All Stars. Teams will be determined on arrival. On the 15st of June you will be taken to a ship along with the other contestants. The season will run for 8 weeks with 3 days in between each challenge. In case you are wondering your contract has been legally changed so you are required to participate in the season. The challenges this season will be harder than any other season in Total Drama history, so in the likely event that you do die make sure you have your affairs in order. See you on the 15th (or at least some security guys will when they take you to the ship.)

Your good-looking, handsome, attractive, striking, gorgeous, charming, sexy, charismatic host,

Chris McLean

After reading this I dropped the note and just sort of stood there for a minute in fear I guess, all that was going through my mind was flashbacks of economy class, Egypt, giant Amazon caterpillars, Freakzekial, London, Izzy, falling out of death-trap planes, Alejandro, and various other things. Call me crazy but I saw the last season and I am pretty certain that one of the contestants got mutated into a giant Oompa Loompa. Yeah no way I was going back. That and the fact that if this was an All Star season I would be going against people like Heather and Duncan, who for the record I am not scared of, I just don't enjoy spending my summer in their company. They would beat me anyway so what's the point?

But this time I would be prepared, this time I would not be going back.

Dawn's P.O.V

I don't normally hate anybody, except maybe Scott, but today I realize that I do in fact hate Chris McLean. After reading my letter saying that I needed to come back for season 5 I knew nothing good would come. I need to escape the season; right now I didn't care how much money I could make for the animals. The show, I know now, was not the best way to make money. Just by selling the Total Drama items I raised over 3000 dollars for animal hospitals.

But this time I was not going back.

June 15th, Noah's P.O.V

All right so I'm sitting on the porch of my house with a bag containing my cell phone, laptop, sleeping bag, three changes of clothes, sandwiches, about 150 dollars, matches, a canteen, and a pocket knife and holding a dog whistle in my hand. I might not be a survival expert but enough reading will make you technically qualified. And no, this was not supply for the season, it was sort of the opposite. According to my watch the guys would be here to pick me up, or, and let's be honest here, kidnapping me. As I waited for them to come I look at the neighborhood and I wonder who else must be in the season. Obviously Duncan, Heather, Owen, and maybe Lightning would make it in for winning the past seasons. Courtney would do anything to get back in, same with Jo. Since Cameron, Gwen, Alejandro, and Beth got second they were most likely getting back in. Since there were 13 players last season there was probably going to be the same amount this season. So me as the original cast fan favorite and whoever else as the new cast fan favorite left one more spot. It was either Scott since he was the only antagonist left besides the Anti-Me, but there was no way Justin could be popular enough to get in. So Scott or Zoey since she got 3rd. I wondered who the new cast fan favorite was, I guessed that it was probably Mike or Zoey, then again I only watched the last few episodes of the season because Izzy forced me to. Personally I wanted nothing to do with the show, but you already know that.

The plan I had to escape the show was stupid but I think it could work, and just at that moment the long black car came into my view. I breathed heavily as I stood up, the car coming closer until it stopped.

One of Chris' henchmen comes out and walks towards me; I wait, and wait, one more second, now! And I blow the whistle.

My golden retriever Loki jumps on the guy and I dart the other direction into the forest behind my house. Running as fast as I did when I ran from the Yeti in the Louvre. Swishing past the trees I manage to get out of their sight though I think I hear someone following me, so I run another direction. Not caring where I was going to end up particularly as long as it was far, far, far away from Camp Wawanakwa and Chris McLean.

On second thought, where was I going?

**Dawn's house somewhere in Canada, no one's P.O.V**

As the muscular goons of Chris McLean knocked on Dawn's door, one of them noticed a folded piece of paper on the porch table.

_Dear Chris McLean,_

_ I must decline your innovation to join the next season of Total Drama at the expense of the foresights I have predicted and the consideration II have for my own safety and well being._

_I beg that you will not try to find me even though I know you will anyway. One thing you should know is do not use the fraken machine at the end of the season or else disaster will doom the island._

_Yours truly, Dawn_

The goons looked at each other, knowing that Chris would be anything but happy.

**So once again sorry for the long update but I suck at doing stuff on time. The next few chapters will be much better so please review for critique and suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer- I don't own Total Drama**

**Noah's P.O.V, somewhere in Canada**

You'd think a lot of people would wonder what Duncan was doing in season 3 when he was on the run, now I have a basic understanding. The difference? I am much smarter than Mr. Face-Piercings. I didn't jump off a plane in a completely unsurvivable location in Africa without supplies. No, I avoided the season completely and didn't even bother with the season.

Oh but easy? No, if you haven't noticed I am an indoor sort of person, I don't know if that was obvious already.

So what better way to escape the outdoors, camping-like reality show but to run away in the outdoors? But wait, you forgot, I have money and I'm not a complete idiot. Right now I was somewhere in Alberta, a good amount of miles away from my town. The only problem was that I didn't know how far away the other guys were. Though since I was going through the forest there was no way of knowing where I was.

I'm boring you aren't I? Well I'm so sorry that running for my life (in a way) from a sadistic reality show wasn't more exciting. Why don't you tell me about your day, your doing nothing but read a screen? Okay, now pay attention.

The woods aren't so bad, of course you have to put into consideration that I've fallen out of a plane 3 times, made my way across the Amazon and the Yukon, jumped off two over hundred feet high cliffs into shark-filled water, escaped an erupting volcano, climbed the Statue of Liberty, and bobsledded on a near broken track- with Owen. But this was a year and a half ago so all this means that... I don't know probably that I've wasted a lot of time.

Eventually I find an easy to climb tree with a wide branch and decide to spend the night up there since the goons would be to find me up there. I use the Katniss Everdeen style and tie my sleeping bag wrapped self onto the tree branch.

I bet right now you want me to talk about how beautiful nature is, as I slept under the stars, no. It's freakin uncomfortable, nuts and leaves constantly falling on your head and face, trying to sleep while laying on a hard tree branch, and constantly worrying that you're going to fall. Wait, didn't I just describe the show? That's one thing that is similar to the show it's that I need to have a plan.

I pulled out Google Maps and seeing a campsite nearby I figured there could be worse ideas.

God, this was going to require so much walking tomorrow.

**Wherever Chris is**

"What do you mean we need to have sixteen contestants for the season?!" Chris yelled into the phone at the producers, " Why can't we just have two come back in the middle, yeah, yeah I get that the fans want more of the contestants in but aren't I enough to please them? Hello?" He angrily turned off his phone and turned to Chef. "We need to get them back on the show."

"Why, you want Creepy Girl and Know It All back on the show?" Chef asked defensively with his arms crossed.

"Not really, but according to sources those two are the most popular people on the show, if they aren't on this season the ratings will plummet!"

"You didn't' t really think that they would willingly come back did you?" Chef asked.

"No but I didn't think that they would be able to escape entirely." Chris said, now frantic.

"I was surprised at what Skinny Kid did, Creepy Girl could have been a bit more creative, she just took off, then again it was a lot smarter than Skinny Kid. I thought he was The Schemer according to Wikipedia. You know what I don't get, why they named him that when he really hasn't done any scheming in the past seasons. Any why did they name Fat Kid "the party guy" that title should have clearly gone to the Dumb Cowboy and-"

"Cheeeeef," Chris whined, "We have a serious problem."

"Well what do you want me to do? Send out Izzy, Eva and some other contestants skilled in tracking to find them?"

Chris thought for a second and them with and evil smile he said, "Yes."

Chef walked out of the room mumbling something of the lines of, "I hate my life."

**Dawn's location (No one's P.O.V)**

Dawn meditated on a high branch not to far away from Noah's location. She tried to read all the aura's surrounding the area, but with all the life around her it was hard to make any distinctions, then again, she didn't really know what she was looking for. Then after a while of searching she discovered a grey and orange aura that she hadn't seen for a long time.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Sorry it took so long but I had serious writers block. I need ideas so tell me what you guys want to see and how do you think Dawn and Noah should meet. Thanks for all the reviews. Please review and thanks for reading!**

**-TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since the last chapter took forever I thought I should start on the next one as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer- Why do we have to do these, I think it's obvious that we don't own Total Drama otherwise we wouldn't be writing this stuff down on this website. And if I owned Total Drama the third season wouldn't have sucked so much and Nawn would be a real thing.**

**The location doesn't really matter (Noah's P.O.V)**

You know what, the loser cabin in the jet now seems like 1st class compared to sleeping in a tree. It looked so easy in the movie. After getting down I started my way to the campsite I thought about the competition. How bad could it be for the rest of them? Last season was the most brutal of all the seasons and there was a brand new cast! I wonder which contestants from that season, I think that they should have gotten more experience, they didn't even get a full 26-episode season. And every other contestant from the original three seasons all got to get tons of experience. (Hey I might be cynical but I'm not sadistic). I'm guessing that that jock guy and Cameron guy got in, Zoey and Scott too. Since there were probably 13 people like last season, and Owen, Alejerkdo, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, and Gwen (for drama!) and me (but not now). So there should be about 6 people from the new season. With Cameron, Zoey, Scott, and the Weather Man in, there were two other people to fill the slots. Since that Zoey girl was in I'm guessing Mike was in too, and then the season favorite. I seriously doubted that any of those people were the season favorites. All of them were either horribly boring or horribly stupid. Then again the fans choose me as the original cast favorite, and we all know how likable I am. I don't know, fans are weird, especially Sierra. Okay, that's the understatement of the century. It's weird how even though I'm running away from the show I'm still thinking about the show.

I barely interacted with anyone during the last season at the Playa, it was mostly dedicated to reading in my room. Though that guy B was all right, it's really nice to meet an intelligent person who doesn't drive you crazy with talking like Harold, or just didn't shut up like some of the girls on the island. The only person I could really have a good conversation with was Cody since he wasn't completely annoying even though he could get annoying with his cool guy act. But when Sierra started stalking him I stopped hanging out with him, I don't really want to die because of an obsessed fan girl. Gwen was okay too and Cameron. Though they had their own people to hang out with, so I hung out with Owen, Izzy, and Eva. Hey it could be worse.

I couldn't really think who would be the season 4 fan favorite, maybe that cadet guy, Cinderblock was his name? Wait, wasn't there one other person in that season that people liked... what was her name?

"Dawn, its Dawn."

What do you do when a shorter version of Luna Lovegood comes out of nowhere and suddenly hanging upside-down right in front of your face and the fact that she is being held in the air by a couple of hawks. You freak, you freak big time.

**Dawn's P.O.V (they're finally together!)**

It's convenient that he was nearby, and even though we never met it'd good that he has a vague idea who I am. Unfortunately I gave him quite a scare when I approached him. All right, he screamed and started running away (which I have to admit was kind of funny). So after the hawks put me down I got them to pick him up and bring him to me. He seemed kind of panicked, considering what he ad been through on the show I didn't think he would be that scared.

"Who are you? Look if I did anything to you or said anything to you I don't remember so I didn't really mean it-" he rambled.

"Relax, I'm from the show Noah, last season. I'm the fan favorite." he seemed to calm down only slightly.

"Alright, listen, I'm not coming back to that show and none of your witch magic is going to persuade me otherwise, so you can just tell Chris that even if I do go back I'll vote myself off to make sure I don't have to compete."

"First off I'm a wiccan not a witch, and second, I'm not trying to bring you back to the show, on the contrary, you and I have a similar goal in mind." I reassured him.

"Wait, what?" he asked confused.

"I'm escaping the show as well."

**Noah's P.O.V**

"Umm, okay then, so you're here because...?" I already knew the answer of course, but I really didn't feel like traveling with someone who I, A) just met and B) just meet by coming out of nowhere hanging mid air by a pair of hawks and C) might be leading me into a trap.

"It's not a trap, I swear on behalf of Mother Nature." She said as if reading my mind. Oh and D) could read my mind. Actually that was pretty awesome.

"But I think that traveling together could help the both of us avoid future conflict that I sense Chris will send after us."

I thought about it and figured that it would probably be better to travel with another person, especially one that could summon hawks and read minds.

"Okay then Luna." I said as I extended my hand for her to shake as my freak out earlier distracted from the one she gave. As she shook my hand she said, "Your aura is an interesting mix of gray and orange."

"Right, you're the mind reader." I said as I wondered what that meant.

"I don't read minds, I read auras, there's a difference." She said as if she had heard that mistake many times before.

"Okay then, what is a gray-orange aura exactly?"

"It means you cynical, and though intelligent you seem to put everyone beneath you, though I do see some signs of muddy blue meaning that you don't have a problem speaking the truth though you often have repressed emotions. And there are signs of turquoise showing a more sensitive and fun loving side." Okay then, that is mostly spot on, I have to admit, even though I wouldn't out loud.

"So where are you headed?" she asked. I pulled out my phone and showed her, she nodded her head in agreement and we started our way there.

This was going to be and interesting journey.

**Well that was a quick next chapter. Thanks for reading and I really need specific requests on what to put in this!**

**-TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Total Drama **

**Thanks for all the reviews but I really need you guys to give me suggestions, also, some questions:**

**1. Do you guys want to see some of the reactions of some of the other characters in the aftermath (yes I might include a few TDAS aftermaths in this fic)?**

** do you want to come after them first Izzy or Eva?**

**3. Should I have them watch the episodes and react?**

**4. Are either Dawn or Noah too OCC?**

**5. What are your opinions on the switching of P.O.V?**

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I don't really know why I decided to find Noah, now thinking about it I think I would have done much better on my own, but I must help any one I can. Even someone with an aura as dark as his he wasn't evil, I could see he was just cynical and pessimistic. I could see that was due to his family and peers.

Just before I left to pursue this journey I read some of my tea leaves to know what to be cautious of, it showed various auras, a very deep red one, an extremely bright turquoise one, a dark black one (no doubt Chris) and a dangerous pink one. But there was one aura that the tea leaves pointed to as a good sign, and it just so happened to be his.

The walk to the campsite he pointed out was about 10 miles and we predicted that it would take a few hours if we walked. Which we did because we had no reason to run as no one was following us that we knew of.

During the walk we recounted our experiences on the show, from what he recited he had much more reason to be here than I did. Right now I was concluding my story of my island experience by telling about my elimination.

"And then I held out the invincibility statue that I found but it turned out to be a fake made by Scott, so when I was about to expose Scott after announcing what I was going to do with the objects I collected Chef stuffed me into the bag and I was hurled into the water by the catapult and I wasn't able to warn my team mates about the-"

"Wait a minute, didn't you say that the bag was a garbage bag?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I responded, not really sure where he was going with this.

"And he hurled you into the water, while you were still in the bag?" his voice was getting louder and angrier.

"Yes, but I summoned some aquatic creatures to help me get out, so I was alright." I reassured him.

"You could have drowned!" he exclaimed, I gave him a look as to say "You do realize what you're saying and who you're saying it about, right?" which was a look uncommon to my face but I felt the situation demanded it. He seemed to realize what I was implying and said, "Oh, right, Chris." I just shrugged but I could tell he was still thinking about it.

"Though if you think about it he eliminated you so he didn't really have the legal right to put you in a death defying situation since you weren't technically in the competition." he said trying to put together some sort of loophole.

"I'm surprised you and Courtney aren't more acquainted." I teased, another thing uncommon to me. He gave me a slightly annoyed look but he knew I was joking.

"I'm not trying to sue him, I'm just trying to put together a list of legal things we can do to him that should be illegal." now it was my turn to glare.

"I don't believe in the usage of violence." he just appeared confused at this.

"Then why did you sign up for a show mostly dedicated to conflict and violence?" he asked in a know-it-all fashion, which I had to remind myself he was of course.

"I just needed a way to make money, winning the competition was my hope, but I knew I wouldn't so I just collected things to sell as a back up plan."

"Nice plan, but I do hope you realize that in order to win the competition you need to have no problem with violence in any way. Our sadistic host dude prefers to give the prize away to someone he can relate to." I giggled at this, I knew he was right but it was still funny.

"That's why I didn't want to come back to the show. I earned enough money by selling the stuff, besides, my tea leaves predicted that in the end darkness and destruction to any who compete." I said simply.

"Okaaaay then." he said deciding that it would be better not to elaborate on the prediction. "Interesting." he added as an afterthought.

"What?"

"Well most people prefer to stay out of the concern of their own life, myself included, but you decided to stay out due to the fact that you are concerned of hurting the people who are willing to go into a competition where they very well may die."

"While that may be true I don't really want to have a hand in any injuries."

"I don't think you would hurt any one." he said simply.

"Why not?" he had just said moments ago that you needed to resort to violence to be successful in the contest.

"Some of us, you and me included, don't really excel in the physical area of the game, so we're more the ones that come up with strategies that no one listens to even though they always work. Therefore our team mates think we do nothing and vote us off instead of other, more deserving people." he said all this like he had been thinking about it for a long time and was relived to say it out loud to someone.

"I take it that this is the reason you do not wish to participate in the season."

"Really? What gave it away?" he smirked. "So wait, why couldn't you warn them about Shark Bait?"

"Because Chef took me in the bag before I could tell them."

"But you told them about the collection of stuff right?" I nodded, "So why didn't you just say from the beginning "Hey guys, Scotts behind all these eliminations, don't listen to him, and vote him off as soon as you can." he asked and it suddenly dawned on me that I probably should have done that. The collection didn't matter as much as warning them about Scott! Ugh, I was so stupid and I think Noah could tell I was just realizing this. He was slightly smirking at me and, annoyed at this I responded, "Because that's exactly what you did to your team in season three right?" he seemed at lost for words.

"Touché." and we ended at a silent mutual agreement that we both acted stupid when faced with an easy resolution.

"Alright, who was your least favorite person in your two seasons? Besides Alejandro." I asked, trying to extend the conversation.

"I would say Heather but I think Courtney was more intolerable to be honest. I don't really think she's ever going to get the gist that being a C.I.T is not a very big accomplishment, twelve year olds can do it." he answered with quite the tone of annoyance. "What about you, excluding Scott?"

"Umm, probably Lightning, someone as arrogant as he is didn't deserve to win in my mind, plus, as Chris said, he wasn't exactly the best team mate."

"For you to agree with Chris on something he must have been pretty bad. Alright, worst challenge?"

"I'd have to say the one on the episode I was eliminated, I hated seeing those gulls being shot out of the cannons. You?"

"I'd have to say the one in World Tour where we had to go through the Amazon, mainly because it was a reward challenge when team Amazon lost for a change and it was probably the hardest I've ever done."

"I would have loved that challenge, I've always wanted to go to the Amazon." I said, going off topic. He just scoffed and gave a "You have no idea what you're talking about" look.

"No you don't, trust me, it's just as bad as being in a forest full of those animals from last season." he thought for a second. "Then again I am talking to an animal whisperer."

"How much longer to the camp site do you think?"

"Not long, I hope, then again I hoped that I wouldn't be doing anything but read this summer so we're probably going to die before we get there." I laughed, and we went on our way.

**Wherever Chris and Chef are**

"Yes this is he."

"Alright then."

"We need you to get Noah and Dawn."

"We don't know where they are, if we did we wouldn't be calling you."

"Well what do you want."

"Alright then, you got a deal."

"Before the season's over, they're no good to us if we can endanger their lives."

Chef hung up the phone and turned to Chris. "Well we got one of them trying to find them."

"Which one?"

"Let's just say they might come to us a little brokenish when she gets them."

**Yay! I'm getting better at updating! Thanks for reading please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Total Drama, why do we have to do these? Do we have to do these?**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews guys, I take all reviews into consideration and if you have a suggestion I will try to put it in the story somehow. I don't know how long I am planning to do this but I will try to go as long as possible.**

**nightmaster000- Thanks for being such an awesome reader/reviewer dude! Just any sort of thing you want to see that would make the story better. I'm definitely going to have at least three aftermath chapters. I also think I'm going to have Noah and Dawn watch the episodes. Maybe she will be... thanks and thanks, good to know. I might be able to have one scene with a **

**Noah's P.O.V**

So we finally get to the campsite and we pretty much figure out that there was no point in coming here. It was only an area with no trees and the only real reason for being there was that there was a fire pit that we could have probably made our selves. _Well, it's nice to know that we just walked ten miles to a place that's no better than any other place we were, _is what I would have said, but since coming here was my idea I decided that wasn't the best idea.

To be honest, I didn't really have a reason to come here in the first place, in all the books I've read when the hero goes on a journey they always have a place in mind. They never aimlessly wander to escape something. They don't try to escape because they're brave and face their challenges.

Hey I'm not saying that I want to face the challenges, I much prefer to never face my fears of not living up to my 20th birthday. Some may call it cowardice I call it reasonable self-protection. The Sorting Hat quiz put me in Ravenclaw not Slytherin.

I looked at Dawn and though, why me? Why did she choose to tag along with me when I think she would be better off on by herself? And why did she act so casually about it? Not that I didn't like her, I could have ended myself with much more unbearable company, and she could hold up a substantial conversation where as most others on the show wouldn't know a thing about the controversy of historical or cinematic topics. Yet she was able to make an intelligent points about the dynamics about the Canadian government, talk about how Shakespeare actually understood teenagers today better than present writers, give a long, intelligent protest on rainforest deforestation and give her opinions on the Latin American government on economics and environmental protection. All right, she was slowly becoming the most interesting and intelligent person I have encountered in a long time. I guess if I had to get stuck with anyone from the show for a while it would be her. And for some weird reason I didn't feel stuck with her, the companionship seemed more voluntary than I was used to.

"We should start to set up camp before it gets dark." she said, breaking my train of thought.

"Okay then, let's look over our supplies." why we hadn't done this hours ago, I don't know. Anyway, together we had, 2 cell phones, 350 dollars, five boxes of matches, two canteens, two sleeping bags, my laptop, one of those tarps that works as an overhead tent, and clothes for both of us. I think you can spot the problem, no food.

"Alright then do you want to starve or get some food?" I ask her.

"Well what do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Umm," I looked around where we were, there wasn't really any wild life around and that was fine with me since hunted animals didn't really satisfied me. Also Dawn was a vegetarian so we couldn't hunt. She realized that I didn't have a clue what to do she pulled out the map and pointed out where we were. I looked around our area and saw a small town about two miles away and pointed to it.

"We can go there tomorrow morning, let's stop here for the night."

"Good plan." she agreed as she rolled out her sleeping bag, which I now noticed was just a yoga mat and sat down to meditate. I rolled out my own sleeping bag, which was not a yoga mat and started reading The Hobbit for the fifty-billionth time. I got really lost in the story that I didn't notice my surroundings like I always did when I read a good book.

When it got dark I got out a flashlight to read, Dawn was still meditating, or sleeping, I don't really know. I just kept reading, my eyes were really getting heavy, I had been on the same page for the past ten minutes and hadn't made any progress because I was just staring at the page, man I was tired, so tired...

"Noah!" I woke up to Dawn shaking me, it was still dark out side.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked groggily.

"I don't know but we have to go now." she said urgently.

"Why?"

"There's an extremely dark aura nearby, bright red, she's furious."

"She? Is it like an animal or something?"

"No, she's a person and we have to go now."

"Okay, okay." I got up and shoved the book, flashlight, and sleeping bag in my bag and got up. Dawn took my hand and started running.

"So even if the aura," It was so weird talking about something that I didn't really believe in, in a semi-rational way, "Why is that bad?"

"Because I can feel that the aura is after us." okay, now I get it.

"Is it Chris?" I asked panicked, I was running slightly ahead of her now, we were still holding hands. It felt weird, but strangely it also felt, nice?

"No, he has a more black aura, besides he doesn't do his own dirty work."

"Chef?"

"No, his aura is surprisingly lighter than you would think. I think they are doing Chris' biding but they don't directly work for him."

"You know all that but you don't know who it is?"

"No, now keep running." I could hear something in the distance, like something large running really fast. We ran faster.

**Dawn's P.O.V**

The aura that was chasing us was definitely a force to be reckoned with. We kept running even though I could tell that she would catch up to us eventually. I felt that I had once encountered her before but I didn't know whom she was.

Noah looked determined, a look on his face I don't think I've ever seen before. I could feel both our breaths becoming short and knew we were slightly slowing down. She was catching up to us and there was no chance of escape.

And here...she...was.

"What are you doing here?" asked Noah as we stopped, she had caught up to us, it was someone we knew. And we were less terrified and also more terrified.

**Cliffhanger! I'm so incredibly evil, who do you think it is? Thanks for reading please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for my long time out on this but I've been spending my writing time on Scarlett's Island. **

**Noah's P.O.V**

"Eva?" I say. This would be a nice reunion of one of the few people that I didn't hate from the show if not for the fact that she was holding Dawn and I by our shirt collars. She doesn't glare at me but I can tell she is mad, well; she's Eva so I guess that's normal.

"Yeah Bookworm, you guys are coming with me." she says, she lift both of us over her shoulders (while we still have our backpacks on) and starts carrying us to somewhere.

"What are you doing? How did you find us?" I ask.

"Chris sent me to get you guys, I'm taking you to him. Also I figured that you couldn't be far from your house." she replies.

"Wait, you're really goanna do something for Chris, the guy who let Heather kick you off and didn't let you in any other season." I say, I knew how to reason with the most unreasonable people, it's how I got my own room.

"No, I'm getting cash for this." she said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh yeah, cash, like the million dollars that he refused to let you play for." I say, "Unlike when he let Courtney come back in season two." she wasn't letting us go, I was starting to get desperate.

"Eva, I know that the only reason you are doing this is because you want us to beat Heather in the season and get her out of the game but I hope you realize that neither one of us are particularly good players in this game. Also I foresee that someone else will eliminate Heather in a humiliating way, you need not worry." said Dawn softly; I hoped to God that this would work. Also I was looking forward to seeing Heather's elimination if we found a way to watch the episodes. Luckily this did get her to let us down.

"You really think she's going to be eliminated?" she asks.

"Eva, it's an All Star season, how many people do you think will be out to get her?" I ask.

"You better be right Bookworm," she says as she stars to turn back.

"Oh, and if Chris sends you or anyone else to get us, tell him that we're in Tibet or something, also try to get us supplies, that would help." I say as an afterthought.

"Yeah whatever." she says as she runs off. I breathe a sigh of relief as I turn around to see Dawn glare at me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You asked her to steal for us." She says resentfully.

"It's Chris and we need stuff if we want to survive this." I say logically. What did she think we could do?

"I still don't like it." she mumbles.

"Well I'm sure that Wilbur and Orville Wright didn't like crashing their air plane prototypes all those times but they got up in the sky eventually." I tried to say something funny but that just sounded weird.

"Are you comparing us running away from a psychotic reality show to the failed attempts at air flight?" she asked skeptically.

"Maybe..." I said trying to off awkward it, she laughed. I realized that the sun was starting to come up and I wasn't really tired like I usually was in the morning.

"You want to go to that town?" I ask.

"Sure, how far is it?" she replies, she yawns, apparently she's one of those people who has a scheduled sleep pattern.

"A little less than a mile." I say, she yawns again and her eyes start to close. "Do you drink coffee?" I ask.

"Sometimes." she yawns.

"Well one of those sometimes has come around again." I say, she starts to slouch and close her eyes. I reach over and put my arm around her shoulder to hold her up. Why did this feel so good?

**Dawn's P.O.V**

Noah helped me up as I felt my body slowing down. I always sleep a straight eight hours a day and I haven't been this tired since the night challenge in season four. When I get this tired I can't read auras clearly so I didn't have a clue what Noah was feeling.

Eventually I felt my eyes close and I knew they weren't going to open any time soon.

**Noah's P.O.V**

Dawn fell asleep while we were walking so I had to carry her for the next twenty minutes until we got to the town. I managed to pull her and her backpack all the way there. She wasn't that heavy but she was harder to carry with her backpack. But as I quote me, "Sports aren't my forte." I still didn't want to wake her though; sleep is a precious thing that people need to preserve. Lack of sleep is proven to be the cause of most teenage anti-social behavior. Though reality shows can cause it as well.

I looked around the area, there were a few blocks of stores, and I scanned the area for a breakfast restaurant, there was an IHOP next to a laundry mat and a used tech store.

I dragged us in and put her and the stuff down at a table; I shook her awake. She started to stir.

"Wha-" she said as she opened her eyes.

"Welcome back to Earth, you slept through a few hundred years and IHOP was the only restaurant to survive the franchise war, what kind of coffee you want?" I say, she rubs her eyes before responding.

"What has the most caffeine?"

"The lemonade." I say.

"I'll have that." She says before going back to sleep.

"Nope you aren't awake." I say to no one. I order us some coffee, for the actual food I order the Split Decision Breakfast and her the Buttermilk Pancakes with a side of fruit.

It took a while for the food to get to us but I kept myself occupied with The Hobbit, yet I found myself looking at Dawn every now and then. She was laying her head on the table and sleeping silently. Her mass of white-blond hair was everywhere and spread around her head. Her lips, I noticed, were naturally purple, I wondered how exactly that was possible. And her eyelids were naturally dark, so she didn't wear any make up. I liked that about her, I liked how she was natural and smart and interesting and independent. I mean, I didn't like her like that, no way but I did like her like a friend. I liked her like I liked friends like Izzy, but I liked her more than Izzy. I tried to take my mind off her and read but for some reason it was hard.

Finally the food came, a guy with a fake wizard's beard on and lots of acne served us. I woke up Dawn and she quickly started on her coffee.

"Here you go." said the guy as he gave me my plate, he spoke with a weird voice, his nametag read 'Leonard'. "Hey, haven't I seen you guys before?" he asked.

"No, we've never met." I say.

"Oh, okay." he says as he walks away. I start on my eggs as I talk to Dawn after I finish chewing.

"We need to find some way to disguise ourselves we're too recognizable this way."

"That would be a good idea, know where we can get some cheap clothes?" she asks before starting on her pancakes.

"I saw some other stores around here, maybe we can find some used clothing store or something." I say. "Maybe you should put your hair up or something." I say, I decide to take off my sweater vest and Dawn starts laughing. "What?"

"You kind of look like Chris." she says through laughter. I feel my eyes widen in horror as I also take off my blue shirt, I only wear my white long-sleeved shirt now.

"We defiantly need new clothes." I say as I finish my food, she nods in agreement. We finish the food and decide to stay in the neighborhood for a while until we needed to go somewhere else. We would stay in 24-hour restaurants overnight until someone spotted us and then we would catch a bus to another part of Canada.

Eventually the weird wizard guy Leonard came and collected our plates and cups and left the bill. Right after trying to levitate them Harry Potter style.

"I can pay." she said as she left some money.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"You dragged me here, I owe you."

"All right then." I didn't feel right that she was paying but I did carry her here, I guess I would pay her back later. Right now we were down to $320.45 dollars.

We left the IHOP and walked around the town and found a used clothes store. When we walked in we darted behind a rack of clothes so we wouldn't be recognized.

I picked out a black t-shirt and a few pairs of jeans and a pair of light brown shorts. I also picked out a few other t-shirts and a red long sleeved button down shirt with a blue vest. I needed to feel like myself somehow.

Dawn picked out some skinny jeans and long colorful skirts; she also picked out some blue, purple, gray, and green tank tops. She also got another sweater that was yellow instead of green.

Right now I was wearing the black shirt over a white button down shirt and the light brown pants. She was wearing a multicolor long skirt with a light purple tank top and the yellow sweater.

"You look different." She said, smiling.

"And you look nice." she blushed and I felt awkward. Luckily the whole thing in total was only $35 dollars, I paid this time; we were now down to $285.45. Though right now it didn't really matter who was paying since our money was combined.

We looked around for a while and eventually we found a library.

"I could stay here for a while." I said; she nodded in agreement and we walked in.

We stayed in there for basically the whole day reading until they closed at 6:30. The librarian said that she had never seen such attentive and dedicated readers, I'm also pretty sure she was blind.

"You have such a bright aura." Said Dawn to her as she returned _A Room With a View. _That poor lady was left in such confusion. We left the small library and looked around the block. I surveyed and said, "Take your pick of hotels." She points to a 24-hour cafe and we walk inside.

There was a bored looking middle-age man at the counter.

"If we buy something here can we stay the night?" I ask.

"Fine by me." he mumbles. We get two salads and some drinks from the menu and get on the chairs as it gets dark. Or at least I do, she put down her yoga mat and started meditating. It had been a long day and I actually enjoyed it.

**So once again, sorry for the long time since the last update, thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
